


i'm a love letter away

by scirallydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Scott McCall is a Good Friend, Space AU, although they are in space, supernatural creatures are still a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scirallydia/pseuds/scirallydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison walks into a bar and into Kira Yukimura's heart.<br/>-or-<br/>Allison and Lydia are recruiting new mechanics for their smuggling ship after Isaac leaves and Kira looks like she might be a good fit. That is, if Scott McCall and his crew don't ruin it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a love letter away

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically my first fic that I've posted somewhere ahhhh. I hope y'all enjoy this! :)  
> -warning for minor blood/accidental injury at the end-  
> if anyone needs anything else mentioned just let me know!

Allison and Lydia are recruiting again. They’ve needed a mechanic for the ship ever since Isaac quit. Allison thinks they’re lucky at least they still have Erica- or else they wouldn’t have a pilot, which is pretty important, considering. Because they’re a smuggling ship, it’s necessary that the crew is prepared for all situations in a matter of seconds. One of Lydia’s rules is that every crew member knows the basics of flying the ship. She leaves it up to Allison to actually teach them. Erica’s a natural, though. If they lost her, their cargo runs would end with them being caught by the authorities instead of running as smoothly as they typically have been. After Isaac got injured by an incident involving an angry supplier with a laser gun, however, he decided he didn’t like the way Lydia was running her ship. Erica was close to leaving with him, but Boyd managed to remain level-headed and convince Erica to stay. He reasoned that this was the best job either of them had ever had, plus the crew was like a family to them. Erica had tried arguing that Isaac was also their family, and Boyd had agreed that it was true, but that everyone else needed them. Thank god for Boyd.

So here Allison is, scanning the bar for potential candidates. She and Lydia have tried interviews before, but all of the best crew members they’ve had have been from random interactions and gut feelings. It’s also fairly easy to pick out mechanics, at least for Boyd and Erica with the extra boost to their senses allowing them to smell the fuel on the mechanics’ bodies. Allison has become pretty good at spotting the right candidates too, even though she’s only human.

Across the room, she spots a pretty woman (human, probably) in pigtails, wearing overalls covered in both grease stains and colorful flower patches. Allison grins; she’s definitely found their mechanic. All that’s left is to buy the mechanic a drink and Allison will be officially even with Lydia for the number of crew members they’ve found. It doesn’t even occur to Allison that the woman will decline the offer. Lydia is desperate and has raised the starting salary, plus no one can ever say no to Allison’s smile.

Just as Allison is about to make her move, a man with floppy brown hair and matching brown eyes approaches the woman. She smiles and blushes, making Allison’s eyes narrow. When he turns, she begins to feel even more annoyed. Scott McCall. Aka the captain that stole Isaac away from her and Lydia. What makes it worse is that Scott is actually a nice guy; she’s met him before. Scott doesn’t need a mechanic, though. He’s got Isaac now. She also doesn’t think he needs any more crew members. He normally keeps his crew pretty tight- Allison knows this because she keeps tabs on other runners with….not quite legal cargo. Especially other runners who use similar techniques. So unless Scott is expanding his crew, then he’s probably just hitting on this woman. Although she has no claims to this mechanic, Allison can’t help but feel a little bit indignant. She saw the mechanic first. Probably. Whatever. She wishes there was some sort of intergalactic dibs that she could invoke right now.

Still, she’s not going to sit here while Scott steals her girl. Well, not her girl yet. And not really hers because as Lydia would say, it’s problematic to claim ownership over another person as if they were an object and that capitalism and internalized misogyny are responsible for Allison thinking that it’s okay to even call dibs in the first place...Lydia has yelled at her for this more than once. So the girl is only hers in the sense that Allison was totally going to talk to her first and get her to join the crew and Scott should really back off.

Allison clears her mind and tosses her hair over her shoulder. Scott McCall will be getting his ass handed to him as she teaches him how the masters _really_ flirt. She makes her way over to where Scott and the mechanic are standing. Scott sees her coming and he raises his eyebrows as if he knows what she’s planning. Allison smirks at him. The woman follows Scott’s gaze to Allison and her eyes widen in surprise, and hopefully something else, too.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” she starts, and something in Scott’s expression tells her that he knows exactly how _sorry_ she is, which is to say, not at all. “But I just had to come over here because your overalls are pretty much the most adorable clothes I’ve seen all week. Did you sew those flowers on yourself? By the way, I’m Allison.”

There. Conversation interrupted and topic changed. Lydia would be proud. Not of the choice to compliment the overalls, of course. She’d probably find them hideous. Allison flashes a smile with enough dimple to rival Scott and sticks her hand out.

“Oh!” The woman says, looking a bit confusedly between Allison and Scott. After a moment she must judge the motion to be okay because she shakes Allison’s hand. “I’m Kira. And thanks! I actually did make the flowers myself out of this really cool material that’s only found on a planet that’s actually pretty close….”

Kira rambles on for a solid minute or two before trailing off. “You probably don’t care, do you?”

Allison smiles and without thinking says, “No, I don’t mind. You’re cute when you’re excited.”

“Oh!” Kira says again and her cheeks flush just like they did before for Scott.

“Actually,” Allison says, “I came over here because my crew is looking for a mechanic and I was kinda thinking that you looked like a good candidate for the job. I think there was something in your whole speech there about how you found that material while fixing your ship?”

Kira’s mouth twists and her face falls a little bit. Before she can answer, though, some of Scott’s crew walks up. Including Isaac. Perfect.

“Don’t let her pretty face fool you,” Isaac says. “Her and her crew will get you injured before there’s even anything to fix in the first place.”

“Bitterness doesn’t suit you, Isaac,” Lydia says, coming out of nowhere to hover behind Allison’s back. Allison shifts slightly to let Lydia stand next to her and catches Kira watching the movement.

“We were probably the best crew you’ve ran with,” Allison interjects. “You were family to us. You still can be.” Because Isaac leaving fucking hurt and she misses him. Allison’s had enough betrayals to last a lifetime. But this one might be able to be fixed.

“Not anymore.” Derek Hale. He’s had it out for her even since her Aunt Kate set fire to his family’s ship with all of their cargo and most of the family inside. It’s understandable that he hates Allison’s family because of this, but she’s not Kate and never has been.

“You guys-” Kira starts.

“-isn’t the place,” Scott is saying at the same time. They look at each other and share a brief smile. A little knot of jealousy twists in Allison’s stomach.

“The hell it isn’t the place!” a scrawny guy with a buzzcut says. “Bars are kind of the place to get into fights, Scotty! And personally, my money’s on Derek here. He’s got a lot of manpain after the whole fire thing.”

“I don’t know, Stiles, this chick over here with the brown hair looks like she could take him,” says another woman with short hair and very nice eyebrows. She folds her arms and looks intently at Allison. Allison marvels at the pair’s insensitivity, though she is kind of flattered by the woman’s assessment.

“Malia. Stiles. There will be no fights. Actually, if everyone on my crew could head back to the ship, please,” Scott says.

“No way,” grumbles Derek. “If Argent stays, then I stay.”

“Fine,” Scott says, exasperated. Reluctantly, Malia and Stiles head out the door and presumably back to Scott’s ship. Not before they both down about three shots each, of course. Allison thinks she sees Stiles sway slightly before exiting, only for Malia to put a steady arm around his waist. Isaac gives Allison and Lydia one last look before following. Maybe Allison is just imagining things, but she thinks there’s a little bit of regret in his gaze.

“Um,” Kira says. “Maybe I should leave.”

“No!” Allison and Scott say at the same time. They look at each other sheepishly for a moment.

“What Allison means,” Lydia says, “is that you should hear out our business offer….”

“Kira. Kira Yukimura.”

“...Kira. Pleasure to meet you.” The two women shake hands in what, knowing Lydia, is sure to be a firm and dry grip. “Me and my crew are looking for a mechanic after our former mechanic experienced an unfortunate and unforeseen accident. Of course, if you choose to join my crew, there will be certain...business risks.”

Derek coughs. Allison thinks she hears him say, “Like fires?” but she can’t be certain. She folds her arms and glares. Kira looks a little alarmed.

Lydia continues. “I like to think our pay outweighs the risks, but Isaac decided that wasn’t the case.”

“Which was bullshit because Lydia treats her crew like family,” Allison adds.

Lydia frowns a little, but Allison just rolls her eyes because she knows Lydia loves to be complimented. “It’s true, I do prefer to have a close-knit crew. It is more convenient when aforementioned accidents or….problems...occur. And it seems like Allison here thinks you’d be a worthy candidate for the job.”

“She would be, Lyds, she was just telling me this whole story about fixing a ship with a material she’d never worked with or even heard of before. This chick is fucking resourceful.”

Kira smiles at the compliment, although she still looks a little shocked.

“So, Kira Yukimura, what do you say? Would you like to join my crew?”

“I-”

“Kira,” Scott says. “I know I knew you for all of five minutes before Allison interrupted us,” here he winks at Allison, “but you seem like a really stand up person. And I can vouch for Lydia by saying that her crew is one of the best I’ve ever seen. Besides mine, obviously. You told me you were looking for a job, and I was about ready to offer you one even though my crew is full,” here he chuckles, “but in my professional opinion, this is an offer you shouldn’t turn down. Lydia here is the smartest person I have ever or will ever meet, and Allison is a force to be reckoned with. That’s not even mentioning Boyd and Erica who are also amazing. Erica and I trained together to be pilots and she and Boyd both are both people I’d trust my life with. I know this is a lot coming from strangers, but I’d feel horrible if anything my crew said persuaded you not to take this job.”

“Scott McCall, you are a charmer.” Lydia grins.

“You guys all seem really cool, but this is a little bit overwhelming,” Kira says. “Lydia, it was lovely to meet you and I do want to consider your offer. Could I have like ten minutes to have a drink and make a decision? Not that I think you should make life changing decisions while you’re drunk! Not that I’ll be drunk after one drink! Although I have already had a few here because I was a bit stressed, but doesn’t mean I drink all the time when I’m stressed….” Kira puts her face in her arms and leans against the bar. “Can we try that again?”

Lydia raises an eyebrow. “I think I got the gist. Jesus, Ally, you really know how to pick them. You just go right for a pretty face.”

“Hey!” Allison says. “Isaac went pretty well, until well, that laser…”

“It happens,” Lydia says not unsympathetically, and she pats Allison on the arm. “And what is also happening is that I am going to go over there and wait for someone to buy me a drink for my pretty face.”

“As long as you don’t bring them back to the ship. I love you Lyds, but I do not need to hear that tonight.”

“No promises,” Lydia says mischievously, and then she’s gone.

Kira is looking dejectedly into her drink as if she’ll find her answer in it. When she notices that Lydia is the only one that left, she raises her eyebrows meaningfully as if to say, _Let me continue to have no idea what just happened in peace._

Allison grabs Scott by the arm and leads him away, hoping that Kira decides that Lydia’s ship is the right place for her. After the almost-fist fight that just happened, Allison isn’t so sure what Kira will think. Still, Scott did have a pretty good sales pitch. It’s too bad he has his own crew; she suspects he’d fit right in with hers. So it’s not weird that she’s about to thank him, right? Just as he’s about to pull away from her grip, probably to leave, Allison pulls him a little closer.

“Scott. Thank you. For everything you did tonight. I mean it,” Allison says. “If I wasn’t super interested in Kira, I’d offer to have your babies.”

“That’s not the first time I’ve heard that. Tonight, even,” Scott jokes. His mouth comes up into a crooked, dopey smile. “But you’re welcome.”

“And uh, you definitely did not hear this from me, but if you’re ever in a tight situation and we’re nearby, call Lydia up and we’ll bail you out. She’s got a soft spot for you, McCall.”

“Everyone does,” Scott says. “Or at least that’s what I’ve been told. And same goes for my crew.”

At this, Derek looks affronted.

“Hey. Hale,” Allison says, looking at him. “I’m not Kate. Don’t lump her mistakes in with mine.”

Derek at least has the grace to look sheepish. “I know,” he says gruffly.

“Do you,” Allison says, but it’s not a question. “Just keep telling yourself that,” she continues somewhat crossly. “And repeat it until you fucking let it go that I am not my aunt. It’s not fair to me or to you. I’d say to her, but I don’t give a shit about what’s fair to her anymore.”

Derek nods, but unless it’s just wishful thinking on Allison’s part, he appears to be a little less tense.

“And McCall,” she adds, “Stay in touch, okay?”

“Can do,” Scott says with yet another dorky but charming smile. Kind of like a certain someone Allison just met. Before she can think anything else, Scott and Derek are already out the door. Stupid werewolf agility.

Despite Kira asking for ten minutes, and even though it’s been nowhere close, Allison sidles up next to her at the bar. Hey, she can’t help it that she’s invested in the outcome of Kira’s decision.

“So I hear that you got an offer tonight to be a mechanic for this one crew,” Allison begins.

Kira startles, then looks up from her drink.

“Yeah, I don’t know how to answer it yet. It’s a little complicated,” Kira says.

“You could say yes, though. Seems like a pretty good deal. Good pay, interesting job, cute crew members…”

“Well, there is this one…”

Allison moves to put her hand on Kira’s thigh, but Kira puts her own on top and gently removes it.

“Allison,” she says seriously. “I like you, but...I need to know you’re not saying these things just because you’re desperate for a mechanic. I couldn’t handle it if you just flirted with me now, only to ignore me when I take the job.”

“...when?”

“That’s not the point,” Kira says with a tiny frown.

Allison bites her lip. “I know, I know. I really do like you too, Kira. And I want to get to know you before we jump right into a relationship.”

“A relationship?”

“That’s not the point,” Allison parrots.

“Okay, okay,” Kira says. “So I take the job, we take it slow, and we see how it goes?” She smiles tentatively up at Allison, and Allison thinks she’s never seen anything sweeter than Kira’s smile in this moment. She instinctively leans in, and Kira does too.

“Yes,” Allison breathes. “But can I still kiss you?”

Kira squeaks and nods her head. They lean closer but Kira accidentally moves in too fast and somehow her forehead manages to bump into Allison’s nose. Hard.

“ _Shit._ ”

Allison has had worse (way worse) but the feeling of something warm running down her nose tells her she should probably wait to kiss Kira again.

“I’m so so _so_ sorry!” Kira yelps. She reaches over to press the napkin to Allison’s nose. Allison intercepts it and takes the napkin from her hand.

“I got this,” she says with a smile.

“Oh man, I totally just ruined my chances with you, didn’t I? My mom always says, ‘Kira be careful! Kira, kitsunes are supposed to be graceful. Kira, it’s important to focus on what your body is doing,’ and I listened to her, I swear I did! I was a good kid, but I’m just really nervous right now and-”

“Kira,” Allison says. She gently uses the hand not holding the napkin to her nose to tilt Kira’s chin up. When Kira looks up at Allison, she’s worrying at her bottom lip.

“It’s fine, I promise. Believe me, I’ve had way worse first kisses. Remind to tell you about that time with the kanima later. Come on, let me show you around the ship.”

Kira looks a little hesitant, but she follows Allison out of the bar, holding Allison’s shirt as she goes so she doesn’t lose her in the crowd. Allison smiles at the warm hands at her back and thinks that maybe they don’t need Isaac after all. Kira’s here and she’s resourceful and adorable and awkward and somehow she managed to charm Allison in under an hour. Allison thinks that everything will be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the start of something by voxtrot  
> (aka the song i had stuck in my head while trying to come up with a title)


End file.
